


Party Doll

by EliDeetz



Series: Tumblr 200 Followers Celebration [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Chilton, F/M, Fluff, i love Chilton, precious Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: One-shot request made for the amazing OhBelieveYouMe <3 from my Tumblr 200 Follower Celebration.PromptsEmotion: Bored | Gif: [A vinyl record player, people dancing in the background.]





	Party Doll

The joyous chatter amongst the room blended almost beautifully with the sound of the music in the room. People were spread around the place in little groups, some of them talking, and others dancing. That vintage vinyl player was seriously impressive.  

You still wondered how your friend had managed to get a hold of it, two days before the party. Then again, Miranda was the type of person who could find, and get, anything she wanted.

Except an acceptable guy to set you up with, apparently.

Miranda  _ **loved**_  to plan surprise blind dates behind your back. You’d hoped her  _oh-so-precious_ 50’s themed party would be the exception, since she had been almost mental about how perfect it had to be. Something about her co-workers attending seemed to have her on edge.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t. And before you could find a familiar face to start some senseless conversation with, Miranda was already making a beeline towards you… With a guy who seemed more like a patient from the mental hospital she worked in than anything else.  

“There you are, girl! I’ve been looking for you,” her shit eating grin was almost annoying. “This is Jason, he works with me at BSCI.”  

“Nice to meet you, Miranda always talks about you.” You rolled your eyes as you shook his hand.

 _Of course_  she’d been talking about you. “Can’t say the same,” you sassed, noticing how your friend’s eyes widened in response.  

You avoided her gaze by turning your eyes down to your puffy, pink circle skirt. Playing with the buttons of your blouse, you felt his eyes staring deeply into you.

“Well, I leave you two. Have other party guests to attend,” she quickly excused herself, leaving you to deal with yet another of her selected prospects.

Hopefully, this would go alright.

* * *

It didn’t. At all.  

As the party progressed, the conversation between the two of you did not seem to come to an end.  

While the people around you thought it was because you two had clicked, it was actually because he simply  _wouldn’t stop_  talking. What was going on couldn’t even be considered a conversation, could it?

This guy was so full of himself, you would think he ran the hospital by himself. Which you highly doubted, given how inarticulate he was.  

How could a person with such a limited vocabulary, could find a hundred ways to arrange such a small set of words to keep going for  _two hours_?

After the first hour, you found yourself playing silly games on your mind. The first one was, how many times could he take everything you said, and make it about him.

All of them, was the immediate answer.  

The newest game you were on, was how many songs played until you could be able to say something. So now, you were nodding your head as you stared at the little record player, while he kept going about how underestimated he was at the hospital. The current record, was 5 songs.

Suddenly, something else caught your eye.

Well, more like _someone_.

At the entrance of the party, there was a man, who looked particularly out of place. The expression on his face made you think he was also feeling out of place.  

He was the only person in the room who wasn’t properly dressed for the party. But you didn’t mind, given his perfectly tailored, navy blue suit looked amazing on him. His large green eyes stood out, thanks to the tie with intricate blue swirls he had on.  

Those same eyes that you’d found yourself lost in, met yours as he scanned around the room. He held his gaze while raising a brow, a very subtle smile started to pull his lips as he nodded towards you. The heat in your cheeks made you realize you were blushing.

Sooner than later, Miranda cheerfully approached him, causing him to break eye contact. After saluting him politely, while keeping a distance, she took him around the room so he could meet the rest of the guests. Your eyes followed him until you couldn’t see him anymore.

 _Of course_  Miranda had dibs on him already.

You sighed, barely glancing back to the guy beside you that kept talking. Miraculously, Jason stopped, which made you stare at him in disbelief. Only to found him staring at you the same way.

“What?” Was your blunt inquiry.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” He asked back, a poignant and offended tone in his voice.

“Excuse me?” Apparently, you were playing 20 questions now.

“You seem very eager to demonstrate how you’re feeling, so I’m asking: am I boring you?” He repeated himself, his voice slightly raising, causing some of the people around to turn their heads towards you.

“Mr. Porter,” a deep unknown voice intervened before you could say anything. Both of you turned to meet the handsome stranger with the perfect suit, Miranda shyly standing right next to him.

“D-Doctor Chilton,” Jason stuttered. Your brows furrowed once realizing the very same doctor he’d been bickering about for the past forty-five minutes, was the man standing right in front of you. “ _What_  – I didn’t know you were coming.”  

“I wasn’t,” he replied calmly, turning his gaze towards you. “But, I found the time, yet not enough to change into a more appropriate attire.” He smiled more widely now, showing his bright white teeth.

“You look great,” the words left your mouth before you could think about it better. Your cheeks lighted up when you saw everybody glancing at you in amusement. “I mean, it wasn’t obligatory to dress up.”  

“She’s right Dr. Chilton, we are all just glad you came,” Miranda spoke up, throwing a knowingly glance at you. “This is my friend, by the way.”

He quickly fumbled with something, to held his hand out to you. A quick glance down allowed you to notice he was using a walking cane. You hadn’t noticed, since you’d been too entranced with his attractive features.

“Frederick Chilton, pleased to meet you. You look great too,” he complimented you, shamelessly looking you up and down.

“Thank you. Nice to meet you too,” you felt at a loss of words, probably bright as a ripe tomato.

“I’ll go for something to drink,” Jason mumbled, quickly walking away.  

“Jason, wait!” Miranda called for him, but instead of following him, she turned to you. “Can I have a word with you?”  

Before you could agree, she pulled you away from the doctor. Her smile turned into a grimace once you were out of his sight. “What do you think you’re doing?” She muttered bitterly.

“What do you mean? Do you like him?” Your features fell as realization dawned upon you.

But her face said otherwise, “Ew, no!  _He’s my boss,_ ” she quickly retorted. “I’m just saying, I told Jason about you, he came for you.”

“Well, I don’t care. I have a feeling he was trying to bore me into insanity.” A smile pulled your lips, already feeling your feet walking back to Dr. Chilton.

“Ugh, you make me feel like the worst wing woman ever,” she whined, walking back with you. “Sorry, I have to leave you, need to attend all of my guests,” she apologized to her boss, smiling as she stepped away. “Enjoy the party, doctor!”

Silence reigned between you two, causing you to fidget with the coke glass bottle in your hands. You found yourself smiling sheepishly, he seemed to want to talk with you, given he hadn’t left.

“Are you having fun?”

“Would you like a drink, Dr. Chilton?”

Both of you asked at the same time, casing you to giggle like teenagers. “Please, call me Frederick. And no, I’m fine, thank you,” he answered after he was done laughing. “I should be the one asking you that,” he noted, nodding down to the empty bottle you had.  

“Oh, matter of fact I do.”  

“Shall we, then?” He signaled towards where he assumed the drinks where, inviting you to walk by his side. “Tell me, how do you know Ms. Kessler?” He asked, all of his attention completely focused on you.

You smiled more for yourself than anything else, finally someone that actually wanted to listen.

Maybe Miranda wasn’t as bad of a wing woman as she thought she was.


End file.
